Happily Ever After… and then Some!
by msbelice08
Summary: Just my take after the ending of Fifty Shades Freed but before the Epilogue.Will there be more drama or more happiness? Come on y'all we're talking about Ana & Christian, it'll be a mixture of both. I of course do NOT own any of the characters, Ms. E L James does... I'm just writing out a fantasy! **Every Chapter written to the Soundtrack of Fifty Shades of Grey!** Enjoy! Rated MA!
1. Chapter 1

Happily Ever After… and then Some!

**Chapter 1**

"What a wonderful afternoon it has been, thank you Mr. Grey." I smile at my loving husband.

He smiles back "We aim to please Mrs. Grey." Grabbing my hand he kissed my knuckles and I let out a giggle.

"So whatever shall we do for the rest of the afternoon?" I ask with a sly smile.

"Hmmm…." He looks at me with an even slyer smile "Well we could do a little online shopping for some playroom toys?"

I flush knowing he's not talking about Teddy's playroom. "Penny for your thoughts Mrs. Grey?" he raises an eyebrow at me.

I stand up walking towards the hallway. "Meet you in the study?" I whisper over my shoulder as I saunter off. I need to check on Teddy, he went out with Taylor so Christian and I could have a little free time. We are now trying for our little blip number 2. I crack open Teddy's bedroom door and he's snuggled up in his new big boy bed. It's a black Audi R8 car bed, specially made just for our little prince.

Closing his door, I hike my skirt up my thighs, undoing the top 3 buttons of my blouse, after having Teddy my tits got 2 sizes bigger, Christian loves the change, as do I much much fuller.

I walk towards the study hearing Christian on the phone "…well I'd really like to get the specks on it first" he's oblivious to me so far I tiptoe into the study as he stands looking out the window "… that's interesting…" I walk over to the desk bending over it knowing full well my ass is hanging out from under my skirt I start searching online for toys watching his reflection in the screen. ".. uh huh… well it needs to be fully functioning…" he turns "..umm welch I need to go… uh huh.." *click*

He's eyeing my ass and I bite my lip. "Mrs. Grey what have I told you about lip biting?"

"Mmmm… I don't recall… maybe you should…" I turn around and bite my lip again "…enlighten me?" I suck my lip a little and he's at me in an instant. Eyes on mine as he grabs my face and pulls it towards him our lips lock, he bites my lower lip hard. I can taste the iron and I know I'm bleeding a little he takes a step back tasting it as well he smiles the sexiest grin.

"Bend over the table like you were… I want that ass in my hand" he almost growls.

I do as I'm told. "Spank me Mr. Grey… I deserve it" I whisper over my shoulder as I bend over the desk. He pushes up my skirt over my ass. That as well as gotten bit bigger since the birth of Teddy.

Reaching up he laces his fingers into my hair pulling my head back causing me to arch my back in a delicious way. He pulls his hand back and then *smack* the sound almost echoes in the study. I start panting *smack*

"Mmmm" I moan out

"My my Mrs. Grey are we enjoying yourself?" I feel his fingers dip into me easily slipping into me with how wet I am.

"Christian…" I moan out feeling his fingers slip in and out of me. The next thing I know I feel him slam into him. I didn't even hear him undo his pants "FUCK!" I scream out at once it's a damn good thing we had the walls to a few of the rooms sound proofed, this one being one of them.

*smack* he continues to fuck me hard, I begin to come undone. I unravel at the feel of his fingers grazing my clit. "Mmmm…YES! YES! YES!" I writher beneath him as he stills and cums hard into me.

"Christ Ana!" he releases me hair and leans his body over mine. He breathes in my hair. "Do you feel pregnant?" he smiles into my neck.

I let out a giggle "Let me check..." I lean up causing him to stand up with me, I feel my stomach. "Nope I don't feel anything yet" as he slides out I turn in his arms kissing him. "Couple days and ill check"

He lifts me in his arms grabbing the laptop we sit behind the desk me curled up in his lap as we go in search of new toys.

I point to the screen at a sex swing "hmm...how about that?" I smile up at him.

"Well if you would let me suspend you from the ceiling we could do that already" he eyes my reaction

"No, that looks different and more playful" I pout he knows my distaste for the suspension.

"Okay, in the cart it goes Mrs. Grey, what else?" he clicks the swing and adds it to the cart. He's smiling and I can't help but smile too. We also add a new crop and a few other odds and ends.

I stand up grabbing his shirt I slide it on and button it up "I'm ganna go change and start dinner" I kiss him and walk out to our bedroom. I slide on a pair of short jean shorts and a cami and head for the kitchen.

Throughout the week the Taylors and Greys eat dinner together in the big house, but on the weekends we eat separately. It's nice this way I love having our small family time. I work from home now since I decided to take on CEO of Grey Publishing. So Gail and I normally tackle dinner together with 2 grown men and a growing boy we need the help of each other.

I start working on a seven layer lasagna. I place it in the oven pouring a glass of wine I take a sip and notice Teddy isn't in his bed anymore. I set my glass down and start heading towards his room when I here is giggles coming from the study. Christian is laying on the floor in jeans and a t-shirt letting Teddy tickle him. I love watching this happen. Christian has opened up so much to others touching since Teddy was born.

Teddy was born a few weeks earlier than expected so the doctors told Christian that he needed to lay Teddy on his bare chest so his body heat would warm him up as well as help with the bonding process. Christian took to it like a pro and I'd be lying if I said I didn't cry. It was beyond beautiful to watch.

I'm brought back to reality when I feel a jolt as Teddy runs into me giggling.

"Momma me hungie" he does the sign for food as he says it and I smile.

"Come on sweet boy, let's get some fruit before dinner" I look over at Christian "you coming with my other half?"

"Of course baby" he jumps up and walks over towards us "dinner smells amazing as usual Mrs. Grey" he says as we make our way to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Happily Ever After… and then Some!

**Chapter 2**

Couple weeks have past and I'm lying in bed staring at my beautiful husband sleep. Checking the clock its almost 730am "three…two…one…" I pause listening.

"MOMMA DADDY!" Teddy yells.

Just like clockwork that child just does not sleep past 730. He comes stumbling into our bedroom doors and runs for the bed. Just as he goes to jump on Christian his eyes shoot open and he grins the biggest grin as Christian pulls him into his arms.

"Morning buddy" he hugs Teddy close and then puts him in between us. Teddy snuggles under the covers.

"Morning momma's sweet boy" I kiss the top of his forehead and he snuggles into me.

Christian pulls us both in closer and holds us. Leaning over he kisses my lips softly and then kisses Teddy. "Morning Mrs. Grey"

"Morning Mr. Grey…" I pause "Have any meeting today?"

"I have a couple… How about you?" he asks

I let out a sigh "I have a few… Teddy is ganna stay here with Gail"

"We could meet for lunch at Escala?" he gives an evil wink

"For lunch only Mr. Grey… Nothing more today" I lean up grabbing Teddy as he clings to me. "I'm ganna go get this little guy some breakfast"

Christian climbs out of bed "How about this big guy, will you get me breakfast too?"

I can do nothing but smile. Everything in our life is going just ever so perfectly. Hyde went to prison for life, they were able to connect everything to him. And the help of the other P.A's helped really seal the deal. As for Elizabeth she made a plea bargain, she told everything. However she will still spend some time in a women's state prison for the next 5yrs. And when she gets out she's ganna have a really hard time finding a job. After all that nonsense blew over we moved into the new house and had Teddy. And now almost 3 years later everything is perfectly sound.

I smile and then feel Christian take Teddy from my arms as he kisses my check. "You're in a bit of a daze Mrs. Grey."

"Just thinking about how nice it's has been this past few years." I lean up and kiss his cheek.

Grabbing my hand we walk into the kitchen where of course Gail has breakfast set for us. Granola for me, mini pancakes for Teddy and an omelet for Christian.

As we finish breakfast I grab teddy and whisk him off to his room to get him changed for the day. Then drop him off in is toy room closing the gate behind me.

I head into our room and catch Christian as he heads in to take a shower. I smile as I close the bedroom door and check the time. 8 am I have plenty of time our first meetings are at 930 and 10. I undress just as he steps into the shower I walk in quietly stepping in behind him.

Running my fingers down his chest to his abs I continue my descent until I'm holding him in my hand. I squeeze and he hardens instantly and I hear the short intake of breathe that he inhales.

He turns quickly taking my head into his hands as he kisses me hard. He slowly runs one hand down my body as the other holds the back of my neck. My whole body comes alive as I feel his hand run through my folds not just slick from the water he slides a finger into me. And I almost buckle my knees.

I lean in pressing my lips to his kissing erratically our tongues dancing in each other's mouths. I fell him pick me and I climb up his body wrapping my legs around his slick body.

He pins me to the wall and almost painfully slow he slides into me. I lay my head in into the crook of his neck as he picks up the pace. I sink my teeth into his neck biting rather hard.

He slams into me harder and harder "Yes Christian" I moan out

"Come on Ana baby… I'm not ganna last much longer" he slams into me again.

"ohhhh god yes…" I tighten around him unraveling at the seams.

Digging his fingertips into my ass "Fuck..." he growls out as we come together.

Setting me down he kisses me again this time softer. We finish up the shower and each get ready for a day of work. Christian heads out first and then I head out a few minutes later.

At the office I walk into my rather huge office smiling as I pass the sign on the door. **Mrs. Anastasia R. Grey C.E.O Grey Publishing and Head Editor**

I decided I didn't want to give up being an editor, I love reading manuscripts and meeting the Authors. I'm happy. I sit down at my desk and get things ready for the first meeting. I have a few meetings and a meeting with Dr. Greene for a routine checkup.

I meet with one Author and he's eying me down like a hawk. I'm just a bit uncomfortable as I listen to him read the first chapter of his book. It opens up with a woman being beat. I feel almost nauseated. I check the clock and its almost 1130. We give each author an hour and a half to discuss the book and then read the first chapter. Hannah my secretary moved up here with me and she sits in the room and records for later playbacks.

I ask a few questions and then stand walking around my desk to shake his hand and lead him out. Hannah sits pale in the chair normally she also walks with me out to say goodbye to the author.

I turn back to her and see her eyes wide with terror. "Hannah honey are you okay?" My motherly instincts take full gear as I walk over to her. The recording light is still on... odd I think to myself something is wrong. I reach down and stop the recording. "Hannah look at me" she seems to be in a daze tears prick at her eyes. I kneel down and lightly put my hand on her shoulder and she jumps.

Reaching up she feels the tears as the spill onto her face. "Mrs… Mrs. Grey I'm so sorry!" she jumps up and from the fastness of her movement she faints into the chair. Just as Christian walks in for lunch I'm fanning her as I coax her out of her fainting spell.

Christian runs over "Ana what's going on?!" he asks alarmed

"We had a meeting with an author whose book was a little exsentrick…" I pause "I think maybe you should call Dr. Flynn, he may be of some help."

Christian does as he's told and then hangs up "He'll be here in ten."

"Will you carry her to the couch while I go grab some water for her?" I ask as I stand and walk over to the mini bar area in my office I grab a bottle of water and pour a little on a towel and then head back over to the couch area where Christian lays her down.

"Thank you" I whisper as I sit down next to her placing the towel on her forehead. Her eyes slowly start to blink open and she realizes where she is.

"Hannah honey just relax okay it's just Ana and Christian." I smile at her and she gives a shy smile back to the both of us. "Just relax for a little bit and sip this water"

"Okay" she whispers taking a sip of the water

There's a knock on the door and Christian lets Dr. Flynn in.

He smiles at us all. "Oh Hannah my dear how have you been?"

I look between the two… they know each other?


	3. Chapter 3

Happily Ever After… and then Some!

**Chapter 3**

I look at Christian to see if he had any idea and he's just as baffled. He stands closing the door as Dr. Flynn walks towards Hannah and myself. I smile up at him.

"Mrs. Grey it's always a pleasure to see you." He's smiles down at me.

"Thank you for coming Dr. Flynn, do you know Hannah?" I ask questioningly

"I do… Hannah and I have known each other for a few years now." He walks over and sits in one of the leather chairs. "Hannah would you like the Greys to leave so we can talk about what's happened?"

She gazes at Christian and I. She lets out a deep breath that I didn't even know she was holding and as I start to stand up she grabs my hand. I stop immediately and sit back down. "No… please stay?" she whispers in a question.

I look at her "only if you want us too."

"I do… I need someone I trust here, and I trust you and Mr. Grey with my life…. Like family…" she whispers out the last part.

I think to myself as I mentally count in my head. I'm only 25 and I know she just turned 21 a few months ago. She was almost 18 when I hired her, straight out of high school but I saw myself in her… and ever since ive taken care of her more than she did for me.

I tighten my hand around hers "we won't leave then…. Let me let Alexia know to cancel the rest of the meetings."

"Okay…" she whispers looking down at the floor. I stand up and walk towards the door where Christian is standing. He's a little shocked about how she feels about us and the fact that she knows Dr. Flynn.

"Hey you should let Andrea know to cancel your meetings this afternoon too… She really needs us here" I give him a small smile as I walk out of the office letting Alexia know.

"Andrea… yes... cancel anything else on my schedule… yes thank you… no everything is fine between myself and Ana... thank you... uh huh bye" he hangs up and looks at me "I'm free for the rest of the evening" he whispers.

"Thank you" I kiss his cheek and grab his hand as we walk back over to where Dr. Flynn and Hannah are quietly conversing.

I sit down next to Hannah and her hand reaches for mine. I hold onto it as I look between her and Dr. Flynn… She looks like a small young girl at this moment. I've never seen her look so young before.

Dr. Flynn clear his throat "Hannah would you like to start off with what happened here today?"

She takes a deep breath "Well Ana and I were listening to a new author talk about his book. While he was explaining it, he mentioned it was a little different so I didn't think anything bad…" she sighs "Ana here publishes a lot of books, mostly Erotica and Romance… she's done a few murder mysteries even… So I figured this was just the same." She looks down at the floor "I just don't know what happened… we've never gotten anyone in here to read a chapter where the first thing that happens is a rape scene…" she whispers almost too lightly to hear.

Dr. Flynn writes down a few notes in a notebook, I didn't even see him pull it out. My eyes are on Hannah. "What happened next Hannah?" Dr. Flynn asks

She continues to stare at the ground "He read the first chapter, and the more I listened the more it felt real… I've been there…" she chokes out.

She's been where I ask myself… in a rape scene or no...no...no… not in that exact scene.

"When he waked in this morning I knew he looked familiar but I put it past myself that it couldn't be him… Dr. Flynn he went to jail! How could it be him!" She almost screams as tears spill out on her flushed cheeks.

Christian jumps up "what's that piece of shits name?!"

"Edward McNealy… but that's not the name on the info we got from him… He used a different name… Adam Knash." She looks up him

"I'll take care of everything Hannah" he turns towards the door "That piece of shit will be off the street as soon as possible." And walks out.

I pull Hannah into my arms and hold her "He knew I was here Ana" she chirps

"Everything will be okay, Christian has a very well team put together… You can stay at Escala until we find him okay." I kiss her forehead like a mother would.

"Thank you so much Ana" she gives a small sad smile

"You're in good hands here Hannah." Dr. Flynn smiles at here "Would you like to talk more about today... or anything for that matter?" he asks and she goes on and on about the way it made her feel and how it was such gut wrenching feeling to see him and hear him tell the story of what he did to her. I wince a few times as my stomach turns. But I hold it together for her.

I learn that she was in a really fucked up life before. It's almost more fucked up than my own fifty. Her parents were both killed in an accident when she was 14 and that was when she met Dr. Flynn. They left her an estate worth billions and then she got into the wrong hands of an Edward McNealy who played her and then raped her… He went to jail as we supposed to be put away for a long time. She finished high school early and picked her life up, that's when she came to work for me.

"I feel so much better now… thank you Ana and Dr. Flynn." She smiles at us both.

Dr. Flynn stands "You call me if you need anything Hannah"

"I will" she sits back against the couch and I stand shaking Dr. Flynn's hand

"Thank you for getting here so quickly" I smile and lead him out of the office. I check the clock and it's almost 5pm. I walk over to Hannah and I reach out my hand to help her stand up "Why don't we get you to Escala?" I ask

"What about my clothes and stuff?" she asks

I smile "ill have Alexia head over and grab your stuff. She's ganna stay with you until we find this bastard." I give a small smile and then pull her into a loving hug. "Hannah honey why didn't you tell me about any of this?"

"I just didn't want to bother you with my crappy life…" she lays her head on my shoulder

I run my hand over her head "You can tell me anything and everything never forget that… I'm here for you…. Now come on lets get some food and wine and you can relax" I pause "… you don't have to come back to work until you're ready you know that okay?" I ask questioning her

She takes a step back "this is where I feel the safest, I'd like to come in tomorrow" she gives a smile

"Okay" I give her a smile back as I walk over and collect my things we head out to meet Taylor who takes us to Escala. I show her around, she's ganna stay in my old room.

"Where will Alexia stay?" she asks as she walks around the bedroom.

"She will be in the next room over" I lead her out and show her pointing to the door.

Hannah smiles and lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you again Ana and please tell Christian as well… I really can't thank you both enough…" she pause "You have truly been the older sister I never had" she hugs me tightly.

"Oh Hannah! That's the sweetest thing." I smile "I'm ganna head out but there is dinner here and Alexia is downstairs. Feel free to help yourself to the wine."

She smiles and walks over to the bed laying back sighing in relief again as I walk out. I walk over and give the playroom door a turn to insure it is locked and then I walk down to the kitchen grabbing the key from the cabinet. I place it in my pocket, wouldn't want any curious eyes. I explain the same to Alexia and I let her know I'm okay with her sharing a glass of wine with Hannah at dinner, just so she's not alone. And I head out to meet Taylor standing by the elevator.

"Alexia…" I call out

"Yes Mrs. Grey?" she comes out into the foyer

"Ryan is also staying the night… he will be in Taylor's office for added security, he should be here in a few hours to do a night watch"

"Okay thank you... have a good night Mrs. Grey"

"You too" I step into the elevator with Taylor and ride it down.


	4. Chapter 4

Happily Ever After… and then Some!

**Chapter 4**

As the elevator descends I look over at Taylor "Any news on Mr. McNealy?" I cross my arms over my chest and I think over the day's events. Never would I have thought in a million of years this would happen, and to Hannah of all people. Pour girl.

"Not as of yet ma'am" I looks at me wearily.

"I need to go back to the office" I say in a stern voice

"Ma'am surely it can wait for the morning, Mr. Grey would want you home." He looks at me questioning my authority.

"Please Taylor, and I could use your help as well." I pause "you can let Christian know where we are."

I step out of the elevator and walk over to the Audi SUV and Taylor opens the door I climb in feeling my phone go off.

"Hi" I whisper

"Why are you going back to the office?"

"Well I have an idea on how to find Mr. McNealy" I smile

"Oh, and how's that?" he pause "We've gone over all the surveillance footage"

"Just trust me on this… meet me at my office"

"Okay baby.. see you in a little bit"

"Love you Mr. Grey"

Love you Mrs. Grey" I hang up I don't know why I didn't think of this before!

Taylor and I arrive first and we head up to my office on the top floor. I walk hastily into my office stopping causing Taylor to run into me. There on the table next to the interview chairs is the coffee mug he was drinking from.

I walk over and sit on the edge of my desk just as Christian and Sawyer walk into my office.

"Mr. Grey" Taylor says

"Taylor" Christian says as he walks over and kiss me. "Now what are we doing in here my lovely wife?"

I look down at the mug and point to it "That right there, that has his DNA on it, and it ties him to being in this office which is clearly in breach of the restraining order Hannah has against him."

Christian eyes me "So she had a restraining order on the guy?"

I nod "When he went to jail they told her that he could possibly get out due to good behavior, and if that happened then she would need one."

Christian smiles "Sawyer get the police here, now please"

The police show up a little later and take care of the cup and the liquids inside.

"Shall we head home Mrs. Grey?" I check the clock yawning it's almost 700 and Teddy goes to bed at 830.

"Yes so we can spend a few minutes with Teddy before he goes to bed" I smile and grab his hand as we walk out.

"How was Miss Hannah after I left?" he questions

"Christian she's a little more than 50 shades of fuckered up" I give a sad smile and we head out of the office and down to the Audi SUV. "She thinks of me like a big sister" a tear slips out and Christian wipes it away quickly.

We climb into the back and I curl up into his side "She's such a sweet girl I don't know how someone could hurt her so badly" I whisper

"She's safe tonight and she'll always be safe under our wings baby." He says as he leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Thank you Christian" I smile up at him.

Well pull up to the house and Teddy greats us at the door. "Momma and Daddy!" he jumps up into Christians arms and we both kiss his red little cheeks at the same time. He squeals with delight. "Trains trains!" he wiggles so Christian puts him down and he takes off to the toy room.

We follow him and play for about an hour and then we take him and give him a bath before putting him to bed. We say our goodnight prayer and then each kiss him as he drifts off. Christian turns on his baby monitor and we head out. I stop and grab my heels from the toy room and head for the bedroom.

"Hungry?" I ask as walk into the bedroom undoing a few of my buttons on my shirt.

"Hmmm… Hungry for your body" he smiles as he undoes his tie tossing into a pile with his jacket on the floor.

"Not that kind of hungry Mr. Grey" I pull my shirt out of my skirt undoing it I slide it off and grab a pair of yoga pants. I pull my shirt off and grab a cami. "Dinner now Mr. Grey" my stomach growls as if on command. Well that doesn't normally happen. I walk out to the kitchen and start prepping left over tacos from what Gail made and walk them over to the table.

"Smells delicious!" Christian walks out in sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"Gails yummy tacos" I smile as I set down a couple glasses of wine. Christian walks over and kisses me on the lips. He smiles as he takes his seat licking his lips no doubt tasting the lime juice on my lips.

Just as we start to eat there's a knock on the door and then Taylor walks in. "Taylor" Christian say mid bite of a taco.

"Christian and Ana" he pauses "I just finished talking with the police, they have McNealy in custody now."

Christian stands "Is that right, where'd they find him?"

"Well the police went to Escala to talk to Miss Hannah… well when they were leaving a man got on the elevator saying he was going up while clearly the elevator was going down. One of the cops realized who it was and took him down… he's in a lot of trouble." Taylor smiles "Some idiot he had to have been, the restraining order said that if he broke the contract he went to prison for life, no plea bargains…"

"What a fuckin idiot" Christians lets out a laugh and I let my shoulders release the tension I'd been holding all day.

I look up with a smile on my face "has anyone told Hannah?" just as I say that my phone rings and I grab it seeing Hannah's name appears. I jump up walking out of the room. "Hannah!"

"Ana they just told me they found Edward!" she says with delight in her voice.

"Yes and I hear because he breached the restraining order he's going to prison for life… not way of ever getting out!" I say back to her.

"Im so thankful for you and Christian Ana, you have no idea how relieved I am!"

"I can only imagine, now go drink some wine and take a nice relaxing bath honey"

"Will do Ana… goodnight"

"Goodnight." I hang up and head back out to the dining room I walk over and sit on Christians lap and smile.

He leans down and smiles back as he kisses my lips. "How's Hannah?" he asks

"She's much better now… I told her to drink some wine and take a relaxing bath…" I pause standing up I grab our plates and put them in the sink. "How about you and I go take a bath too" I smile as I hold my hand out for him to take.

Instead he walks over and picks me up bridal style and carries me to the bathroom. He sets me down I bend over and turn the water on and prep the bath. We undress and climb in both of us melting the rest of the stress off.

I lean back into him and smile closing my eyes. Back to our perfect little world. I relax even more as he runs his hands over my front washing me.

"I love you Mr. Grey" I let out in a whisper

"I love you Mrs. Grey" he says next to my ear. Next thing I know I'm being lifted and wrapped into a towel and being laid in bed. I sigh and let sleep take over me.


	5. Chapter 5

Happily Ever After… and then Some!

**Chapter 5**

A few days have passed and I'm sitting in Dr. Greene's office. I look around, I haven't told Christian but I think I'm pregnant. I've been feeling off lately, a lot more tired and hungry… and oh my there are certain smells that make me just want to gag.

*knock knock*

Dr. Greene walks into the room smiling. She sits behind her desk "Mrs. Grey how are you doing?"

"Well I think I'm doing great… any good news on the blood and urine tests?" I ask hopeful

"Well…. Ana you're pregnant!" She smiles really big

"Really! Can we see how far along?" I sit up in my chair

She shakes her head and stands "Come with me and we can do an ultrasound"

I stand and follow her to the table I lay back and pull my shirt up. She squeezes the goop on my belly and takes the wand moving it around. She steps in front of the screen so I can't see. She moves the wand again then pauses the screen and steps back… "Ana… You're almost 2 months along… those are your babies" she points to the screen.

I laugh a little "Dr. Greene... You said babies" I look at the screen

She points to both little lima beans "there are two… Twins Ana" I stare at the screen… twins… twins… not one baby, but two babies… at the same time… as in twins..

"Twins" I breathe out

She smiles down at me as she prints out a couple pictures and then wipe my belly off. I lay there staring at the screen. We are having twins I repeat in my head.

"Here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins, take them every day. No wine or caffeine… You remember from Teddy."

I nod my head as she helps me sit up. "I'm ganna be as big as a house" I laigh out.

"But only cause you'll have two bodies growing inside you." She smiles "Congratulations Ana"

"Thank you" I say as I walk out to my car. Twins... I shake my head and climb in starting the car I head off to a baby store. I walk in looking at all the stuff I see a couple of cute yellow onesies that say "it's a twin thing" with a little giraffe on each of them. I grab them and walk them over to the register pay for them and head home.

As I walk up to the house I place my hand on my belly for the first time I have two blips in me right now. I smile and open the door. I see Gail and walk over smiling like a weirdo I'm sure. "Afternoon Gail"

"Afternoon Ana dear, you seem to be very happy… May I ask why?" she smiles.

"I'll tell you a little later. Where is Teddy?"

"He's in the toy room watching Frozen again"

"Okay." I hug her and walk off to the toy room. He's dozed off on his little couch and I stand in the door way. I can't believe that in less than 7 months or so we will have 3 kids.

I walk back out towards the kitchen area "Hey Gail when Christian comes in have him head back to my office please?"

"Of course Ana dear" She turns back to working on dinner.

I grab my bags and head to my office and work on a manuscript. I wake up to Christian kissing my forehead.

"Hey sleepyhead" he smiles

"Hi my handsome husband" I slowly sit up and then stand up and he wraps his arms around my waste he kisses me.

"Gail said you needed to see me before dinner… everything okay?" he looks worried.

I smile "have a seat Christian, I want to talk about some important news"

"Oh?"

"Christian…"

"Ana what is it?" he looks up at me frowning

I reach forward smoothing out the lines on his forehead I lean down and kiss his temple "I'm pregnant" I whisper softly, smiling I kiss him again. I stand up and walk over to my desk and grab the shopping bag I hand it to him.

"Ana you're pregnant?!" he gets a big smile on his face. Much better than when I told him I was pregnant with Teddy. I shudder remembering that night… that whole week to be exact. But cover it up quickly with a wide open smile.

"I am… Dr. Greene says I'm around 2 months already!" I gasp

"Well what's in the bag?" he smiles looking at it

"Just a present for daddy to be…" I stand in front of him as he reaches into the bag and pulls out the onesies.

His mouth falls open as he looks between the two mouthing the word twins. He looks up at me, eyes glossed over he pulls me onto his lap I straddle him and he places his hands on my tummy. "Tw…twins" he almost stutters out.

"Yes!" I squeal "Dr. Greene says the babies are fine and that I need to lay off everything that caffeinated and no more wine for sure." I smile as I place my hands on top of his.

"I can't believe we are pregnant… and with twins"

I reach in my back pocket and pull out the ultrasound pictures to show him. "These are our blips" I point to the little lima beans and he gasps looking at it.

"I love you and these new blips Ana… You make me the happiest man on this planet" he leans up and kissing me pouring his love into it.

"I love you Christian" he picks me up and carries me out to the kitchen sitting me on a stool.

"Ana" Taylor says as he looks at Christian smiling like an idiot

"Taylor" I smile

"Alright you two better spill it" Gail interjects "You both have this gigantic grin on your faces… time to share"

Christian walks over and lays the onesies on the counter and Gail squeals with delight as Taylor smiles

"Oh my goodness you two!" she hugs each of us and then places her hands on my belly "how far along?!"

"2 Months…" I say smiling. "You both are the first to know"

"Congrats Christian" Taylor and Christian do a bro hug

We've all gotten close and it's nice to be on the kind of first name basis. Except well Taylor still goes by his last name… I guess it's cause he's cool like that.

Taylor walks over and gives me a side hug "Congrats Ana"

I smile up at him "Thanks Taylor"

"DINNER TIME!" Teddy shouts as he makes his way into the kitchen

"That kid is like a timer I swear" I say as I pick him up kissing him all over his face.

"Well dinner is ready" Gail announces and we all take our seats at the table enjoying the lovely food.

After dinner we head back to play with Teddy, before we know it, it's time for bath and bedtime. We kiss him goodnight and head to the study.

He sits on the couch and pulls me to his lap and I oblige curling up and yawning.

"We should throw an announcement party next weekend… Fly my mom and Bob in and have Ray come up. And of course your parents, Kate and Elliot and Mia and Ethan and Hannah!" I smile up at him.

"My wife wanting to through a party!?... What are you little blips doing to your mommy?" he says as he rubs my belly I looks up and meets my eyes

"Well I'd like to celebrate the fact that you're not screaming at me and running off to bars with her…" I say matter of factually

"ouch… that hurt"

"I'm sorry Christian it's just that this time we were planning and we got double and I want to scream it to the world." I say before kissing his lips. "But fair warning I'm ganna be as big as a house… we may have to get a new front door…" I say

"No we wouldn't have to do that, the back doors are French we can open both sides."

"Christian!" I punch his arm

"Oww" he pouts.

"Make it up to you?"

"I'm listening…"

"To the bedroom!" I point as he stands up with me in his arms and he moves both swiftly and gracefully to our room closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Happily Ever After… and then Some!

Chapter 6

I open my eyes blinking as Christian pulls me close to him I stretch in his arm. It's finally Saturday! Tonight's the bbq party and I'm so excited about announcing that we are pregnant with twins. It's really exciting news because Kate and Elliot announced about 2 months ago that they are pregnant with their first. Kate is ganna flip with excitement! Because that means we are due around the same time! I start to wiggle in bed with excitement.

"Hey little miss wiggles… you okay over there?" Christian asks as he slowly opens his eyes smiling at me.

"Yes I just realized something…"

"Oh and do enlighten me?" I leans up on his elbow

I go to sit up "You and Elliot are fucked! I just realized that Kate and I are due at the same time! We are both 2 months pregnant!" I start laughing hysterically

Christian grabs me pinning me down "Oh is that funny now?"

"Beyond funny!" I giggle

"I'll show you funny" he gives an evil grin as he starts to bite my neck and jaw line, grazing his teeth as he goes.

"Mmmm not funny" I run my fingers into his hair pulling his head up to mine kissing him lovingly and passionately.

He reaches down with one hand and starts to pull my shirt up. The other keeping him propped up off of me. I wiggle beneath him feeling his growing erection. I reach down and slide my hand into his pj bottoms. I hear his quick intake of air as I touch him.

"Ohh Christian... I want you in me" I whimper he slides his free hand down to my sex.

I'm dripping wet and he leans in to kiss me. "Always ready for me Mrs. Grey" his words drip with seduction.

I pull my legs up slipping my big toes into the elastic of his bottoms and in one swift moment they are gone.

"Mind if I ruin these panties?" he asks but before I can answer they're gone in a matter of seconds. He positions himself and then stares into my eys and slams into me

"Fuck Christian" I muffle yell. I grip my fingers into his back and moan as he begins to thrust in and out of me.

"Ana you're so wet" he attacks my neck as he slams into me again.

"Mmmm yes!" I grip tighter as I wrap my legs around him he get s to his knees and pulls me up so we are sitting face to face. I start to bounce up and down on his rock hard cock.

"Let yourself go Ana baby" I bounce harder as I start to tremble my edge is coming up and feel my self wanting to let go.

"Ohh Christian yes… I… I'm ganna…aaahhhh!" I scream out as I take the plunge my legs treble uncontrollable as I tighten around him I feel him shoot into my.

"Fuck Ana!" I puts his head in my neck as I do the same to him he flips us around so that he's lying on the bed and I'm lying on top of him.

"So good Mr. Grey" I smile and kiss his chest

"I could say the same to you as well Mrs. Grey" he kisses my forehead.

I look up at him "We'd better get up and get some clothes on our little boy should be up any time now" I slowly get up and head into the closet I put on a pair of short jean shorts and a tank top to help set up and cook.

"Maybe I should have you wear those little shorts in the playroom" he says eyeing me.

"Well we better do it soon before I can't fit in them anymore" I almost pout as I stick out my belly.

"You're ganna have the most beautiful body in the world Ana, pregnancy suits you." He leans over and kisses me as he slides on his jeans and then t-shirt.

"So you promise to love me when im fatter than last time?!" I peak up at him through my lashes

"Of course baby… now hush about the weight!" he grabs my hand and we walk out just in time to see Teddy run into the room.

"Momma!" he squeals "Daddy!" he squeals again "Eats please?" he pouts

"I don't know who he takes after more when it comes to this pouting thing" I laugh as Christian picks him and takes him to get changed. I walk out to the kitchen to start on Saturday breakfast.

"Pancakes…. Bacon! Teddy yells as him and Christian walk in sitting at the table as I set down orange juice and milk for Teddy. We all eat and then head outside to start rearranging things.

Outside we clean up the grill and set up a few tables. Gail and Taylor come out and help as well much to our please to go enjoy themselves till the party starts. I was gtting glares anytime I picked up a chair or moved a table to reposition it. Before I knew it it was almost 1 when everyone was showing up.

"Ms. Ana I'm ganna head to the airport to pick up your parents." Taylor says to me as I watch Teddy running around the back yard with his mini Charlie Tango.

"Oh Taylor thank you so much" I give a thankful smile as he heads out.

Teddy runs up to me "swim please momma?" he points to the pool

"Maybe in a little bit okay my sweet boy" I lean down and pick him up placing him on my hip as I watch Christian clean out the pool.

"Hey pool boy" I yell out

Christian head looks up as he arches his eyebrow "Pool boy? You got some kind of fantasy you wanna talk about?"

"Hush you! Not in front of Teddy! I'm ganna go in and change him into his suit and change myself… it's almost 1 and Taylor just left to get my parents from the airport."

"Okay baby" I'll be in shortly.

I head back into the house and I get Teddy ready in his swim gear. I take him to his toy room and turn on Frozen and he curls up on his little couch. "Momma will be right back okay my sweet baby"

"Kay momma" he smiles sliding his thumb into his mouth I walk over and grab his juice out of the mini fridge in the wall and hand it to him "Tank you momma"

"You're welcome" I lean down and give him a kiss as I close the gate and head down to our bedroom seeing that Christian already skated in here and changed into his board shorts.

I change into my black and white chevron two piece and then slide on a cute black sundress pulling the top down and around my tummy. I need a little sun. I slide on my black sandals and head out to the kitchen to help Gail finish up the apps.

*knock knock*

"Doors unlocked" I yell as I walk around the island in the kitchen with some drinks. Just as I set them down Christians Parents walk in. "Grace... Carrick" Such a pleasure to have you here!" I say as I hug each of them. "Girlie drinks are here, beers are outside in the fridge" I smile

Then in walks Kate, Elliot, Mia and Ethan.

"Hey all!" I walk over giving Kate and Mia each a hug. "How are you feeling Kate?"

"I don't get why they call it morning sickness… its 1 in the afternoon and I'm still puking!"

"It's true they were on the side of the road and she was puking her guts up just outside of the gate" Ethan eggs on.

"Ethan!" Kate screeches "Shut your fuckin trap.. so help me god!"

"Kate I get you some bubbly water?" I ask grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the kitchen.

"Yes that would be much appreciated" she gives a small smile as she follows me.

The guys are hanging in the backyard starting up the grill when taylor walks in with my parents and Ray.

"Annie" Both my mom and Ray say at the same time

I hug them both and give Bob an awkward side hug. "It's so good to have you all here!" I smile brightly "How was the flight and drive?"

"The flight was wonderful we must tell Christian thank you for the first class seats again" she smiles hugging me again "Not sure I'll get used to this ever" she gasps

"Dad how was the drive?"

"It was good, weather was perfect the whole way here" he smiles "So beer?"

"Outside in the fridge daddy" I point out back and him and Bob walk off.

Next thing I know I'm being dragged off to the kitchen by mother. "That thirsty for wine mother?" I ask giggling

She looks at me with a wide shit eating grin "No I'm thirsty to find out how long you've been pregnant Annie!" she excitedly whispers "Wine sounds wonderful too" she smiles

"Mom! How did you know?!" Im taken back with how my mother really knows me.

"Annie honey you're glowing! How far along are you?" she places her hands on my belly and smiles

"I'm 2 months, that's why we called everyone here… I just found out last week" I decide that she can wait to find out about it being twins when everyone else do.

*knock knock*


	7. Chapter 7

Happily Ever After... and then some!

Chapter 7

I walk over and open the door seeing Hannah smiling with flowers in one hand and wine in the other. "Hannah! So glad you could make it!"

"Here Ana these are for you and Christian" she smiles handing me the flowers and wine I walk with her into the kitchen to put the flowers into a vase and chill the wine.

"Thank you so much, you didn't have to" I smile as I pull her into a hug

"Of course I did! y'all did so much for me last week" she hugs me back

"Well what are family for? Come on lets go out and see everyone else" I take her arm in mine, I grab the baby monitor and we walk out to the backyard.

Kate hands me a drink and I smile taking and pretending to take a sip I set it down. "So good aren't they?"

"Yeah well they'd be even better if I could drink it" Kate complains

Christian breaks away from the guys and walks over hugging me from behind "So when do you want to pop the announcement?" he whispers into my ear

"Sell lets go wake up Teddy and put this plan into action." I smile as we walk inside. We formed a plan early this week to wait to tell Teddy about being a big brother so he wouldn't squeal and let the secret out. We had a 'Big brother to be" shirt made for him.

"Hey sweet boy" I whisper as I turn off the monitor.

He stirs a little and then pops up from the couch "Swim! Me swim!" he never fails to amaze me I just smile as Christian and I sit down with him.

"Momma and Daddy need to tell you something okay" he looks at us with a serious face much like his fathers face "You are ganna be a big brother" I smile

He looks at us "Big brudder?"

Christian puts his hands on my belly and Teddy watches him. "Momma has two little babies in her belly"

His mouth drops "You ate babies!" he puts his hands on his hips and leans forward looking at my belly. And that's me that's coming out of him I smile

"No my sweet boy… Daddy and Momma made them… and we want you to tell everyone with us… okay?"

"okay!" he screeches

I grab the shirt and put it on him. And then smile at Christian. We each tie a yellow balloon to each of his wrist. 'baby 1' and 'baby 2'

"Okay ready" Teddy is practically jumping up and down. I think he's more excited about the balloons around his wrist more than anything.

I open the gate and he runs out towards the back patio giggling. We walk out just as Grace picks up Teddy holding him out so she can read his shirt. Christian stands behind me and places his hands on my belly.

"You're pregnant!?" Grace says with the biggest smile on her face

"Baby 1 and Baby 2?" my mom then says it begins to register "Oh my you're having TWINS!" she runs over and kisses me. Of course that's when everyone else registers what's going on.

Kate rushes over to me throwing her arms around my neck "How far along are you?" she beams

"2 months!" I squeal

"We are due the same time! Man Elliot and Christian are screwed!" she laughs punching Christian in the arm

Elliot stands with his mouth open listening to Kate's words, his face going pale.

"Hey man it'll be fine! We got this" Christian says as he claps Elliot on the shoulder.

Every one congratulates us and it's good to finally not have to hold it in anymore. Everyone goes about talking amongst themselves and relaxing.

"Swim now momma?" Teddy asks pointing towards the pool

"what do we say when we want something?"

"Pwease" I makes the sign language sign as well

"Come on my sweet boy" I stand up sliding my dress down and stepping out of my sandals I grab his lifejacket and slide it on him buckling him up we walk over to the pool I walk down the steps and he waits at the edge to jump in.

"Ready momma!?" I jumps up and down

I reach my arms out "Ready… set… jump!"

He jumps in splashing water everywhere I grab him up and he starts to giggle as I float back in the water. He holds on around my neck as I wade in the water relaxing.

Eventually everyone gets in the pool as I move to sit on the stairs Christian comes to sit behind me. I let Teddy go so he can sit and splash. As I lean back into my husband he holds me.

Kissing my forehead he leans down near my ear "You look sexy as hell in that bikini… I just wanna peel it off of you and fuck you on the side of this pool" he says biting my earlobe and tugging it.

I push my thighs together feeling the pull in my lower stomach. "Right here with everyone watching?" I quirk raising my eyebrow.

"Maybe not right now miss smarty pants" he kisses me on the side of my neck.

I bite my lip as I look up at him winking

"you're ganna get yourself in trouble" he says eyeing me

"Mmmm baby don't threaten me with a good time" I whisper up to him

He leans down and capurtues my mouth kissing me I kiss back forgetting where we are and whose here until I hear applause causing me to turn 10 shades of red as I open my eyes

"Get a room!" yells Elliot

Christian stands up after a few minutes I'm sure to give himself time to get things under control in his pants. And walks towards the grill pulling food out from the mini fridge. He starts grilling.

Kate comes over and sites down next to me and we go into baby talk about what we hope we each have and baby shower plans. We will both be due in January. Which turns out great because Mia and Elliot are getting married in April.

We climb out of the pool and go lay in the sun while Teddy runs around the back yard with Ray.

"Hey Kate did you and Elliot see the house down the street? It just went up for sale…" I smile at her

"Really!?" she sits up "Think we could go take a look after dinner?"

"I don't see why not!"

"Wouldn't it just be so perfect to be neighbors and raise the new babies together" she says placing her hands on her own belly.

"It would!" I lay back smiling

I look out watching as Mia and Ethan sit in the grass holding each other. They are so much in love. They declared that they weren't going to do the whole kid thing so that left the baby makin to Kate and I. We were okay with that, clearly.

I close my eyes as I rub my belly patting it a little. Listening to the sounds of family talking and the smell of the grill. I relax under the warmth of the sunlight.

I decide I better go help Gail get the sides ready and stand up I walk over grabbing my dress and slide it on and head over to the outdoor kitchen where Gail starts to pull stuff out.

"Here let me help you with that" I grab the potato salad from her and mix it up as the rest of the ladies gather round to help set up the food. I grab a plate and walk over to the grill.

"Hey momma" Christian smiles "What can I get you?"

"Just a hotdog for Teddy right now" I lean over and kiss him as he places one on the paper plate. "Thank you"

"You're welcome my love"

I head back over to the outdoor kitchen and put a little potato salad and some veggies on the plate and cut up the hot dog just as Ray walks over with Teddy in his arms.

"Dinner my sweet boy, you eat and then you can go play some more" I grab him and sit him in my lap.

"Yes momma" he smiles as he reaches for his little fork and starts popping food into his mouth

"Here you go Mrs. Grey" Christian says handing me a plate filled with food as he sits down next to me.

"Why thank you Mr. Grey" I smile as my belly growls I start to eat.

He smiles back happiness in his eyes. Everyone sits down making small talk amongst each other as they eat the delicious food.


	8. Authors Note 1 :)

_**Authors Note 1:**_

_Hi everyone!_

_I just wanted to stop and thank all of you readers! It phenomenal to see how many people have stopped to read my story, post a review, place it on story alert, add me as a favorite author and author alert! It's such a wonderful feeling! _

_I would kindly like to note that FanFiction is a way of writing how you would want the story to go… Therefore if I choose to add a particular word to alter my story from the original that is my choice. I have chosen the word "ganna" I think it's a different thing to add to my story, because it's a word that they use at home with friends and family. Ana's mom lives in the south… it is said down there… perhaps Ana picked it up from a trip down to see her mom and Christian picked up on it from Ana and so on and so forth. I haven't had them at work throwing the word around. I appreciate the thoughtfulness of writing me a review and letting me know how much you don't like the word… But I do, and I will continue to use the word. _

_Now I'd also like some thoughts on what sex's of the twins should be! I'm "ganna" attempt to set up a poll… so we will see how that goes lol _

_But keep reviewing! I love it! _

_Chapter 8 will be up tonight! :) _

_-msbelice08_

_xoxo_


	9. Chapter 8

Happily Ever After… and then Some!

Chapter 8

With Teddy in bed and Christian in his study working on something for the office I figured I would take a nice hot bath. My mom and bob went off to bed and I think Ray was in the game room catching the sports clips on ESPN.

I walk into the bathroom and turn the water on hot and sprinkle in this new eucalyptus spearmint bath foam. I peel off my dress and then get out of my swim suit and tie my hair up. I stand staring at myself in the mirror as the tub fills up. For the first time I notice the small bump created by my two little blips inside me. How did I… how did Christian not notice it I think puzzled to myself.

I smile as I place my hands on my belly and turn to climb into the bath.

"Ahhh" I audibly moan out as I sink into the water. I lean back and grab the remote to turn on some music. Closing my eyes I drift off to the words of "Where You Belong" by The Weekend

I hum quietly just relaxing in the hot water. My hands rest on my belly as I massage it.

I feel the water rise up and splash over before I register Christian was even in the room let alone in the bath me. He picks up my left foot and begins to massage it.

"Hope you don't mind that I joined you"

"Not at all, I love our shared baths" I smile as I watch him rub my feet.

"So where did you and Kate disappear off to after dinner?"

"Well the house down the road from us just went up for sale and I was telling Kate about it and so she wanted to see it." I smile

"Oh? Tell me about it."

"It's beautiful Christian! It's got a cabin feel to it and its huge! There are 5 bedrooms plus a huge master suite. The kitchen is phenomenal. And there is actually an on suite nursery to the master! It was very perfect!"

"Wow! So what did Kate think of it?" he asks picking up my other foot.

I smile "Well she liked it enough to buy it on the spot…" I whisper

"She bought the house without even speaking to Elliot!?" Christian perks up

"Kinda… She' ganna surprise him tomorrow to sign the papers… Plus he told here wherever she wanted to live he'd be happy."

"So we get to have Elliot and Kate as neighbors… Yippie" he says sarcastically.

"Oh come on.. the only way that would turn out bad if Kate and I were both pregnant at the same time!" I say holding my breath so I don't laugh

"Yeah exactly my point! You crazy pregnant hormone infused women are ganna be the death of us!" He says as he pulls me to him so I'm straddling him.

"Mmmm someone's happy to see me" I wink as I graze up against him he takes in a sharp breath

"Baby I'm always happy to you and this sexy body!" and then I feel him at my entrance.

"Mmm" I sink down on him and throw my head back.

"Ohh yes baby" he runs his hands up my sides and onto my back sliding one up to my neck.

"Yeah?" I breathlessly say as I hold onto his shoulders he pulls my face towards his and we kiss roughly. I oblige and kiss him back just as rough as I ride him.

Sliding his hands down to my hips he pushes me down deeper he slides one finger down to my clit as he slowly rubs his thumb in slow tedious circles.

I can feel my belly tighten in preparation for an earth shattering climax. And then he stops… everything he's holding my hips down so I can only feel him in me.

"Friction… Why. Are. You. Stopping!?" I breathlessly moan frustrated

"Come" he says as he lifts me off him and stands pulling me up.

"Well I was almost ready to come and then you STOPED!" I pout he grabs a towel and wraps it around me as he lifts me out of the tub "Hmph!" I pout some more.

He sets me down on the floor "Bend over" he whispers seduction laced through his voice.

My eyes pop open and I do as I'm told. My breathing picking up in anticipation.

"Spread your legs and arms behind your back" he says as he disappears to the closet.

I quickly do as I'm told and I feel him standing behind me as he grabs my hands and ties them up with our favorite tie. He pushes me a little so my face his leaning on the bed ass in the air and hands tied behind my back.

I love this feeling more than anything else. I can feel myself dripping down my legs… and it's not just from the bath water.

I whimper as I feel his fingertips skirting up and down my legs ever so lightly. I wiggle a little.

*smack*

"Ohhh" I let out quickly

"You know better than to wiggle "

"Yes sir Mr. Grey" I whisper out

I can feel him face level to my ass and before I know it he's eating me out and it feels so good. His tongue is all over the place and then his finger are in me hitting my spot.

"Oh god" I moan out I can feel my climax coming fast. "Fu…" he stops and before I can even complain he slams into me "FUUUCK!" I scream into the bed as I come so hard.

"Yes baby!" I moans out through clenched teeth. He doesn't even falter or pause so I can regain poster. He continues to pound into me from behind and come undone three more times scream profanity into the bed.

He leans down and bites my back "Christ Christian!" I come a fifth time and tighten around him harder than I have before.

"Mmmm God Ana!" I moans as he spills into me. He undoes the tie and I collapse on the bed as he collapse on top me he rolls off quickly "Don't wanna squash our blips in there" he says quickly as he pulls me into his arms I lay my head on his chest.

"I think that was a new record Mr. Grey?" I smile as I draw circles on his chest

"Oh yeah, keeping count are we Mrs. Grey?"

"Umm well duh!" I giggle

"Of course… come on lets go to sleep" he stands up to put on his pjs as I do the same. We climb back into bed and snuggle up.

"Would you be upset if I bought a house without telling you first?" I ask curious.

"Our money Mrs. Grey, you can buy whatever you feel like buying. Just let me know when and where to meet to sign on the dotted line baby" he says almost matter factly.

"Will do my love"

"Are you asking because you already have?" he questions nervously

"No! I was simply wondering that all" I smile and lean in and kiss him

"Sleep now"

"Love you Christian"

"Love you Ana"

"Goodnight"

"Sweet dreams"

I relax into his arms and quickly fall asleep…


	10. Chapter 9

Happily Ever After… and then Some!

Chapter 9

A month has gone by and as I stare in the mirror I don't even recognize myself. I'm only 3 months and I look like I swallowed a watermelon! I mean I've swallowed a lot in the past month I blush thinking back on a few occasions where I was down on my knees making Christian wither to nothing by using just my mouth. I shake my head… "Yeah a lot of things but not a watermelon."

"What was that Ana?" Christian says popping his head into the bathroom.

"What? Nothing" I blush as I quickly start to brush my teeth.

"You said something about a watermelon" he says walking in to brush his teeth.

I spit and then rinse my mouth standing back I put my hands on my hips "I look like a swallowed a watermelon"

"Well I think you look just perfect. How are you and the blips doing?"

I pat my belly "We are doing great. Still no sickness." I smile and look down at my belly "and we are ganna keep it that way aren't we blips"

Christian laughs as he walks over and pulls me into a kiss laying his hands on my belly. "I love you Ana"

"I love you too Christian" I kiss him back "We have a doctor's appointment today, do you think you can make it?" I ask pouting

"What time?"

"230"

"I'll meet you there"

"Sounds good"

"Laters baby" he kisses me and walks out

"Laters"

I walk into my closet and start trying on clothes….

"NOTHING FITS!" I yell in frustration I reach into a drawer and grab out some yoga pants and a summer dress that's flowy. I grab my phone and call Kate.

"Hello Ana!"

"Kate save it.. we need to go shopping immediately!"

"What for?" she questions.

"I feel like I woke and I swallowed a watermelon last night! I seem to have blown up over night!" I whine

"Well lets meet downtown in an hour?"

"Sounds good! Meet at Escala?"

"Okay… seen you soon!"

I hang up and walk out to see Gail cleaning up the kitchen.

"Morning Gail" I sigh walking in

""Morning Ana, what's the matter dear?"

I step around the counter "This is what happened to me" I pout "I didn't expect to get so big so fast!"

She walks over and puts her hands on my belly "Dear you have twins this time, two babies taking up residence and growing, you're ganna be bigger faster than you were with Teddy" she smiles

"I know it's just sudden... Like it happened over night" I laugh

"How about some granola?" she starts grabbing a bowl out for me and smile as I sit at the counter.

"Would you be able to keep an eye on Teddy while I go and get a new wardrobe for this changing body?" I ask as she sets down the granola and almond milk

"Of course not dear, take all the time you need! You know I love my alone time with my little man!" she says excitedly

"Thank you so much!" I finish up my breakfast and head into the playroom to read a book to Teddy until it's time to head to Escala.

"Love you Momma" he waves to me from Gail's arms

"Love you Teddy" I blow him a kiss as I step in to the garage I wait till he blows one back and then I close the door and head out.

I pull into Escala 20mins later just as Kate does and we climb out of our cars. Kate still looks slim as can be! I start to pout

"Ana look at you! Oh my you look so pregnant! I want that look already!" she pouts

I brighten up… Kate is jealous me and my body for once!

"Well let me tell you this is about the only thing in my closet that fits. And I have a doctors apt at 230... So let's get to shopping!"

"Thank you Alexia for driving us" I smile as I walk over to the Audi SUV.

"No problem at all Mrs. Grey"

Kate and I climb in heading downtown towards some maternity stores.

"So what're we looking for exactly?" Kate asks

_*text message* _ ****Christian Grey****

_Hey beautiful. What're you up to?_

****Anastasia Grey****

_Out with Kate maternity clothes shopping. Need bigger clothes … *pouting*_

"Well I'd like to look more fashionable then yoga pants and stretchy sundresses…. I need business casual and outfits for work" I answer back checking my phone.

_*text message*_ ****Christian Grey****

_Stop pouting you're growing for our blips, I think _

_you still look hot! _

"Oh okay… So Elliot and I finished the plans of the renovation on the house! Elliot starts in a couple days, it's going to be quick so we can make sure that its completely finished and everything can be set up for peanut." She pats her belly

****Anastasia Grey** **

_Oh do you now? Well that makes me feel good because right now all I can fit in are yoga pants and a sundress. _

I catch myself patting my belly as she pats hers and I smile "That's fantastic Kate! I can't wait to have you all move in! Next door to us."

_*text message*_ ****Christian Grey****

_Sounds sexy to me momma. Still on for 230 doctor's appt.?_

"Oh I know me either! I'm going to be such a wreck since this is my first, and since you already have Teddy, having you nearby is a blessing in disguise… you have no idea!" she reaches over and grabs my hand in the seat between us and smiles.

I smile back, you can genuinely se the fear in her eyes. I squeeze her hand. "I'm here for you always Kate" I look down at my phone and message Christian back as a comfortable silence sinks into the SUV.

****Anastasia Grey** **

_Yes sir (; Excited to hear heartbeats again and see our blips! _

_*text message*_ ****Christian Grey****

_Me too Mrs. Grey… I love you more than words can ever say. _

****Anastasia Grey** **

_I know what you mean I love you as well Mr. Grey. _

_*text message*_ ****Christian Grey****

_Don't forget something sexy for daddy to see later on… (;_

****Anastasia Grey****

_I'll keep that in mind… daddy? Lmao_

*text message* ****Christian Grey****

_Yeah… daddy… don't lie you know your panties are just a tad bit wet right now… _

I blush uncontrollably just as Kate looks over at me.

"Good gosh Ana what're you texting about over there?" she arches an eyebrow at me.

"Christian wants me to buy something for bedtime tonight…" I blush I send out a quick response. Smirking… Two can play this game Mr. Grey I think in my head.

****Anastasia Grey****

_Well daddy… I'm not wearing any panties… (; _

_*text message _****Christian Grey****

_You Mrs. Grey don't play fair! *pouting* Enjoy your shopping and see you at 215… Love you _

** **Anastasia Grey****

_Neither do you Mr. Grey… See you soon… Love you always _

"Well I guess we have a little more than maternity clothes to shop for" she smiles with a wicked grin.

"I'm very much looking forward to this shopping trip… and that says something because I hate shopping."

"I think it's your pregnancy hormones because you loved shopping when you were pregnant with Teddy"

"That's actually right… maybe I should just be pregnant all the time and then I could keep up with you and Mia" I giggle

"I think Christian would run for the hills" she laughs

"Probably!" I laugh

Sawyer pulls up and we get out heading into a line of maternity stores.

"So what're you hoping for?" Kate asks as she pulls some clothes off the rack

"Well I'm not sure, I haven't really thought about it… What about you?"

"Girl! I just have this feeling…" she beams

I grab a few new pairs of slacks and a couple maxi skirts.

"You're ganna be just like my pregnancy I didn't blow up till almost six or seven months… me however this time… I'm blowing up already" I pull my shirt up over my bump

Kate walks over and puts her hands on my belly "I love this belly and I can't wait to have a bigger show than what I am now" she lifts her shirt up and there is ever so slightly a bump.

I place my hands on her belly "In time" I smile

Its about 130 and we have both acquired new pregnancy wardrobes. And anything I out grown Kate is taking from me.

"Ready to head back to Escala Kate?"

"What? No way its only 130, we have a naughty outfit to get you!"

I blush "Well this should be fun" I whisper

We head into this lingerie store and we both play a little dress up show off different outfits to each other. I check my phone its almost 2.

"Come on crazy lets pay I have a doctor's appt to get too!" I smile dragging Kate to the register

We each pay for our outfits and then head off to the Audi so we can make our way back to Escala to drop Kate off and then Christian and I are ganna head to the appt.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful afternoon!" Kate says as she hugs me

"Well thanks for coming along on such short notice!" I hug back just as Christian pulls up

"Hey Kate" Christian says as he rolls the window down

"Hi Christian" Kate says back as Sawyer walks over and opens the door for me and I climb in.

"Drive safe Kate... Love you!" I say blowing her a kiss

"Have fun at the doctor's appt! Love you too!" she blows a kiss back and Christian and I are off to the appt.


	11. Chapter 10

Happily Ever After… and then Some!

Chapter 10

I awaken as I feel Christians hand rubbing my thigh. "Ana where here at the hospital"

I look over at him "Sorry I fell asleep, today took a lot out of me I guess."

"No worries sweetie" he climbs out of the car and walks over to my door opening it and helping me out.

We walk up to Dr. Greene's office "Mr. and Mrs. Grey lovely to see you both" the receptionist greats.

"Afternoon Megan" I smile

"I'll let Dr. Greene know you're here, you can have a seat." She smiles as she picks up the phone to call Dr. Greene.

No sooner do I sit down Dr. Greene walks out ready for us to come back.

I sigh as I stand back up smiling at Dr. Greene. "Afternoon"

"It's great to see you and Mr. Grey. How are you feeling?" She asks as we walk back to her office.

"Great, just a little tired right now" I smile as I sit down on her comfy couch with Christian by my side.

"What all did you do today?" she ask

"I went shopping with my best friend for new maternity clothes, I guess it took a lot out of me." I smile

"You need to remember to not push yourself so much." She says as she writes its down in her notebook.

We continue to talk about how my morning sickness is, how Teddy is taking the news and what I'm eating now.

"Well all of this sounds fantastic, let's get you checked out and check on the babies" She stands and we head over to the other part of her office. "remove your bottoms and pull your dress to above your stomach" she steps behind the curtain as I do and then I lay the sheet over me.

"I'm ready" I whisper I really hate this part. Christian walks in and stands by my head holding my hand with one hand while the other rests on my forehead.

"Great" Dr. Greene says as she walks in and starts taking my blood pressure and normal check-up stuff. "Everything looks great so far. You're as healthy as can be Ana" she smiles

"Well Christian keeps me on a strict diet of organic everything… I can only splurge with Teddy and I go get ice cream occasionally" I giggle

Christian smiles proudly "I just want her healthy for the twins"

"Well that's great ready to hear heartbeats?" she asks

"Absolutely" Christian and I say together smiling like kids in a candy store.

"Alright" she smiles as she starts the exam. "This is going to be cold as you know" she squeezes the goopy gel onto my tummy and starts to move the wand over it.

"bump bump... bump bump… bump bump… bump bump" a tear runs down the side of my face. Dr. Greene is explaining everything but all I can hear is the heartbeat of my blips. I don't know why I get so emotional, we've heard the heartbeats already. But today they just sound so strong and so there.

I tune back into the real world "I'll see you in about 2 months and then we can find out the sexes if you'd like"

"Yes we can't wait to find out what they are" I say smiling

Dr. Greene wipes off my belly and Christian helps me sit up.

"Keep up with the awesome work you two" She smiles as she prints off the ultra sound picks and hands them to us.

"Thank you again Dr. Greene" Christian says as he helps me off the table and we head out to set up our appt.

I yawn as we walk out to the car "Tired?" Christian asks as he opens my door.

"Beyond, do you think we could get Sawyer to drive my car back to the house?" I ask yawn again as I climb into the car.

Christian bends down kissing me "Already had it done"

I melt into the seat "Always a step ahead of me Mr. Grey"

He closes my door and walks over climbing into the driver's seat turning towards me "We aim to please Mrs. Grey"

"That we do, now please me by getting me home so I can take a nap"

"Aye aye captain" Christian smirks as he takes off to the house.

I wake up as I hear the gravel under the tires I sit up a little trying to play off that ive been asleep.

"Still think you need a nap after the one you just took?" Christian laughs as he pulls into the garage.

"What're you talking about… I've been awake this whole time" I blush

"Bullshit Mrs. Grey I heard the snoring!"

I climb out of the car hands on my hips "I don't snore!"

"And I call bullshit once again…"

"I blame it on the blips!" I pout as I rub my belly.

"Okay whatever you say" he holds his hand out to me and I grab it as we walk inside.

"Momma! Daddy!" Teddy runs towards us jumping into Christian's arms. We pepper him in kisses as we walk over to the couches and curl up under a blanket I quickly fall asleep.

I wake up a few hours later as Teddy gives my belly kisses I can't help but smile a tear slips out and I wipe it away quickly. "Hey baby" I say I run my fingers through his soft hair.

"Hi momma!"

"What're you doing?" I ask as I watch him

"Loving the babies" he smiles as he kisses my belly again

I smile just watching him as he rests his hands on my belly rubbing it.

"Dinner almost ready?" I ask

"Yes! Mrs. Gail is makin me mac cheese!" he rubs his tummy

"Sounds yummy!"

"Do the babies like mac cheese?"

"I'm sure they do."

"Can I share some with them?"

"Sure my sweet boy" I sit up "Where's daddy?"

"Daddies in his room" he runs off to the playroom.

I stand up and head into the study. "I hear dinner is almost ready" I whisper

"Great, I'm starving and I'm sure my wife and blips are too"

"That we are… and Teddy is sharing some mac n cheese with me tonight" I smile

Christian raises an eyebrow smiling "He is going to be such an awesome big brother"

"I know he is… that kid is amazing. I just woke up to him kissing my belly and talking to the blips about his day" I beam

I walk over and he lifts up my shirt and kisses my belly twice. Then pulls my shirt down he stands and kisses my lips. I easily get lost in the kiss I run my hands up his arms and to the nape of his neck.

"You better be careful, I may have to take you right here Mrs. Grey" I says against my lips.

"All in good time Mr. Grey. Come on lets go eat some dinner you wouldn't want to spoil dessert" I smirk as we head out to the dining room.


	12. Chapter 11

Happily Ever After… and then Some!

Chapter 11

After dinner Teddy and I went to play out back while Christian went and did some work in his study. Before I knew it Teddy was yawning and the sun was setting back behind the mountains.

"Let's go get you a bath and then into bed" I grab his hand and we head inside.

"Okay momma" he yawns again

I smile as we head into the bathroom and I get his bath ready. He pulls off his clothes and clambers into the bath tub poking the bubbles as the water fills up.

He yawns again as I wash him quickly as I watch his eyes start to droop closed.

"Teddy honey almost finished... stand up so I can rinse you off." He does what I ask and I quickly rinse him off and grab the towel. He reaches his arms up and I pick him up wrapping him in the warm fluffy towel.

"I'm so sleepy momma"

"I can see that baby" I carry him into his room and we sit on the bed as I dry him off. I get him in his jammies and lay him in bed. Before I can even turn the big light off he's fast asleep.

I lean down and kiss his forehead and cover him up. He snuggles into his bed. I turn on his nightlight and close his door. I notice that Christian is still in his study.

I walk into the closet where all the bags of stuff I bought are sitting and I hang up all my new clothes. I smirk as I get to the naughty lingerie bag. I take the tags off and undress. I slip on black thigh highs and a garter belt over some lacey boy shorts. I slip on the black baby doll nighty and then my favorite pair of black jimmy choos. My come fuck me heels… Or so that what Christian calls them.

I walk into the bathroom to check my appearance. "Not too bad Ana" I whisper to the mirror. I let my hair down from my ponytail and my hair cascades down my back and shoulders.

I walk back out and sit in the chair in the corner crossing my legs seductively.

I pick up my phone and call Christian.

"Everything okay?" Christian asks concern laced in his voice.

"Oh yes everything is perfect, just wanted to see of you were ready for that dessert we talked about?" Seduction drips from my lips

Three…

Two…

One…

The bedroom door flies open as he takes the phone from his ear and sets it on the dresser by the door.

"Eger much Mr. Grey?" I ask as I set my phone down on the table next to me.

His mouth drops open but no sound comes out. He closes it as he licks his lips. "What a yummy looking dessert I have before me." He closes the door and the distance to me rather quickly.

I look up into his eyes as I watch his movements. "So tell me Mr. Grey is this the kind of outfit you were thinking of this morning?" I ask as I run my fingertips up and down my thighs.

He shakes his head yes as he takes my hand as he steps back pulling me up from the chair. I stand in front of him and bite my lower lip. "Mmmm" he moans "You look beyond delectable" he leans in and captures my mouth. We kiss slow and passionately.

I smile against his lips as he runs his hands down my backside. Grasping my ass he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his hips.

"This black lace looks so amazing against your skin… I want you to keep it all on except the panties" he whisper in my ear.

Instantly I'm dripping wet.

He walks over and lays me on the bed. He stands back looking at me as he slowly peels his clothes off flexing the way that makes my lady bits that much more wet.

"Keep it up and the bed is going to be soaking wet..." I smirk up at him as I slowly pull my legs up and spread them open. I slide my hand down to my dripping wet sex and slip it under my panties. Feeling the slick wetness I rub myself in circles and then slide my fingers out and bring them up to my mouth. Tasting myself as he stands there wide eyed.

"Aren't you ganna taste me too?" I ask as I suck on my fingers again

It takes no time before he slides my panties down my legs. He spreads me open even more as he eases down in between me. He kisses and nips down my legs alternating sides as he gets closer and closer. I become even more aroused.

I lean up on my elbows as he breathes me in and then plunges into me with his tongue. I arch off the bed frantically as he attacks my slick wet sex.

"Oh Christian" I moan arching further off the bed. He assaults my clit with his tongue as he slips two fingers into my slick wet hole. My juices pouring out around his fingers. He slowly slides a finger into my ass and I come undone.

I collapse on the bed grabbing a pillow and pull it over my mouth so I can scream obscenities into it. I sink into the bed as I take the pillow from my face i see a shocked Christian staring at me.

"Enjoy that did we?" he asks as he leans down over me.

"Mmm I did very much" I lean up and kiss him tasting myself on his lips makes me want to devour him. I bite down on his lower lip and tug him closer to me. I place my hand behind his neck and I pull his ear to my lips. "fuck me" I whisper and then I take a little nibble over his ear.

Groaning he leans back up he climbs off the bed and in an instant he is out of all of clothes. Standing there in all of his glory. The man I love.

I watch him closely as I start to massage my boobs he watches me intently. I lick my lips as he begins to stroke himself. I then moves over to the bed and slowly crawls up the length of my body hover his cock over my dripping wet sex.

"Fuck me" I whisper again.

And without a bat lost he slams into me causing me to gasp for the air that was just forced out of me.

"Hows that for fucking Mrs. Grey"

"Oh Mr. Grey that's the kind I like"

He slows down to a sensual rhythm that I match with my hip movements. He slides my tits out of the top of the babydoll and leans down to suck on one while he pinches the other with his fingers.

"Ohhhh yes" I drawl out my head tossing and turning from side to side. He lifts his hips up and drives deeper into me.

"Ana you're with a doubt the sexiest woman alive!" he moans against my nipple as he switches sides.

"Christian fuck me harder… please" I moan

He leans back and without pulling out flips me onto my big belly causing me to get on all fours. He pulls back just a tad and slams into me. I collapse onto my forearms and press my ass into the thrusts. Moaning intently with each met thrust.

He groans as I tighten around him.

*Smack*

He rubs my ass where he just popped me and I moan out tightening my walls around him coming undone.

"God yes Christian!" I scream into the pillow as I wither beneath him.

"Mmmm my Ana…" he moans as he thrusts one last time releasing into me.

He pulls me to the bed curling up with me. "Very good dessert" he pulls my face to his and kisses my lips.

I smile against his lips still trying to catch my breath and come down from my endorphins high. I lay back and stare up at the ceiling as I place my hands on my belly.

All I can do is smile.

"Happy baby?" Christian asks as he lays on his side placing one of his hands on my belly over my hand.

"Incredibly happy" I smile and place his hand my belly so I can put mine on his as I squeeze his.

"Well it's still early, how about a nice bath to help relax your body even more?" he asks as he sits up.

"Only if you join me" I smile slowly sitting up

"I was hoping you'd ask" he jumps off the bed and heads in to start the bath as I get out of bed slowly. I walk in and slowly take of the babydoll, stockings and garter belt. He watches me in the sexiest way.

"Like what you see?" I ask as I walk over to him

"No" he says blankly

My mouth almost drops open as I cross my arms over myself.

He grabs my face "I love what I see" he leans in and kisses me. I melt in his arms as he lifts me and sets me in the tub I sit down and wait for him to sit down behind me.

"I love you Mr. Grey"

"I love you Mrs. Grey"


	13. Chapter 12

Happily Ever After… and then Some!

Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry about the terrible hiatus! I went through a really terrible writers block and I thought the chapters though were pouring out of me started to pretty much sound the same, and then all the words just stopped pouring out… But now all is well and I really hope to start popping chapters out again whenever I finish one. I love all the support I'm still getting with this story! It means the world to me. Okay so I lied in that authors note before I'm not going to do a gender poll.! And I'm going to work on that word "ganna". After going back to reread all my chapters I realized although I may say it in real life, it does sound terrible when you read it… lol you all win… 1 point readers… 0 points author… Well I hope y'all continue to read and enjoy this story! Much love and thanks you all! MWAH! **

**Ana's POV**

5 Months have gone by…

I sit on the couch willing myself to get off the couch but it just isn't going to happen. "damn you belly" I curse to myself. At almost 8 months pregnant I can barely do anything by myself now. And getting off the couch alone has become a task in a half lately. I look around and see that no one is around so I scoot off the couch onto the floor so I can turn and face the couch and push myself up.

"Damn that ass is nice to walk in on" I hear the smirk in Christian's voice.

"Well don't just stand there staring at my ass you dick, come help me!" I all but yell

Christian rushes over knowing I'm not playing games and helps me stand up. "Sorry Ana baby"

"Don't you sorry me, I'll remember that little stunt"

"Oh come on, you looked adorable as hell trying to get up off the floor, and how and why did you get on the floor might I ask?"

"Well if you must know… I…I couldn't get off the couch by myself and thought that was the next best thing to do" I pout crossing my arms over chest which fails because between my belly and boobs it's so uncomfortable to do that with my petite arms.

"Aww baby not much longer" he walks over and pulls me into an awkward hug.

I immediately start to cry. Stupid hormones I think to myself.

"Ana now what's the matter.?" He takes a step back.

"I'm tired of not being able to hug properly, I'm so ready for these two to come out" I sigh

Christian gives me a shy smile and leans down to kiss me. I of course kiss back and all my sadness is gone. I smile against his lips.

"Come on baby lets go get you some lunch, Gail should be finished making it." Christian takes me by the hand to the breakfast bar.

"I love you Christian." I smile as I climb onto the bar stool.

Christian sits next to me "I love you my Ana" he places a hand on my belly "And I love you two as well." He smiles and then takes a bite of his BLTA.

I dig in to mine as well. I've craved these delicious bacon, lettuce, tomato, and avocado on pumpernickel bread sandwiches my entire pregnancy. Which I find kind of off because when I was pregnant with Teddy I hated all these things. I have a feeling I'm carrying two little girls in there. But we have chosen to wait one more week to find out what we are having. We are having a gender reveal party and then 2 weeks later we are doing the baby shower.

Things have just been way to hectic with Christian trying to work a deal with a company in Russia, has had him traveling back and forth to get this settled and it finally happened last week so we were able to set a date. Only one person knows the genders of the babies and that would be Gail. I knew she was the only one who could pull this off without telling everyone else.

"When is Mia supposed to drop off Teddy?" Christian asks breaking my thoughts.

"I check the clock on my phone. "Probably in a couple hours" I yawn and he smiles at me.

"Guess you should take advantage of that and get in a nap, I have to head into work for a meeting." He says getting up.

"Maybe I should" I get up and waddle into the kitchen with our plates. Christian walks over and kisses my cheek as I place the plates into the sink.

"You have the cutest waddle in the world" he whispers into my ear.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to fight you right now Mr. Grey." I say placing my hands on my hips.

"That I probably am Mrs. Grey." He leans down and kisses me goodbye and then heads off to his meeting.

I walk over to the couch and lay down looking out the big window to the back yard. The leaves are changing color and embracing the beautiful fall weather. I yawn again. Next thing I know it's almost 3 and I am awoken to the sound of Teddy yelling for me.

I sit up "Right here baby" he comes running over as Mia follows.

"Momma!"

""Hey baby" I hug him as he climbs up on the couch. And he curls up in my arms.

"Hey Ana" Mia walks in all smiles.

"Hey Mia how was Teddy?"

"Like an angel as always" she replies "He's very tiring though" she giggles.

"Tell me about it."

"Soooo…." She pauses and I look up at her.

"What do you want Mia?" I ask knowing she's planning something.

"Well I was thinking we should do a masquerade baby shower party!" she claps her hands together.

"You want to do what?" I ask confused… damn baby brain.

"You know like a costume party…. But a baby shower… but a party" she looks hopeful

"We can do whatever you want… but..."

"Man I hate buts…" she pouts

"But you have to run everything past Christian first."

"Aww man! Really?! Why can't you do it?!" she asks almost begging me.

"Because you want it" I smirk

"But… but Ana, he can't say no to you!"

"Mia he would never say no to you either!" I pout back

Dropping to her knees she places her hands in a praying gesture and begins begging me with pleading eyes and everything. There's no way I can say no to her now… man I'm a sucker for sad puppy dog eyes no matter who is dawning them apparently.

I huff "Fine I'll just say yes to everything… and I'll tell Christian later. Just run all the plans by me... and nothing over the top Mia"

She reaches forward and grabs me by my knees with her arms. "Thank you thank you thank you! Best sister in law ever!"

"Mia can you help me up?" I ask with an apologetic look

"Of course sis" she walks over and pulls me up to my feet and then I walk over to the table by the front door and grab out my planner.

"Well I think this weekend is the gender reveal dinner" I tap the pen I'm holding against my lip "we can schedule the party for two weeks after that… does that sound okay?" I look up at her and she is all smiles.

"Sounds perfect!" she screeches walking over to me "Oh man I can't wait to find out when these two little babies are! And then have this party" she places her hands on my belly and pats it a little causing someone to kick back. Mia's eyes light up.

I can't help but smile the feeling of the kicks although a little discomforting mean so much to me. I honestly can't wait to find out what these two little ones are. They're coming into such a loving family.

"Well I better get out of here so I can start planning for the party!" Mia hugs me and then she's out the door before I even know it.

I put my planner away and head back over to the couch where I see my little teddy fast asleep. I grab my phone from the table and snap a picture.

****Ana Grey** **_**Look at our handsome little boy… **_

I smile and wonder into the kitchen.

****Christian Grey** **_**Looks just like his beautiful mother… **_

_****Ana Grey** You're too sweet… when will you be home?**_

_****Christian Grey** Headed home now… What's for dinner my beautiful wife?**_

******_**Ana Grey** I'm very undecided, these babies are driving me crazy. **_

_****Christian Grey** Hmmm… Guess we'll have to figure it out when I get home. Love you Mrs. Grey **_

_****Ana Grey** Love you more Mr. Grey… Seen you soon**_

_****Christian Grey** Not soon enough (: **_

_****Ana Grey** :P **_

I set the phone down and start going through the cabinets. Surely there has to be something I want to eat! Hmm I really want pickle juice popsicles.

"Mmmm" I moan

"What're you mmming about in here Ana?" Gail asks walking into the kitchen.

"I really want pickle popsicles."

"Well that's different, I can run to the store and get those popsicle maker things. And a jar of your fav pickles and ill set them all up" she smiles

"Oh my gosh! Could you!?" I can feel myself beaming

"Of course anything for those little…" she quickly stops herself blushing she reaches over and pushes my mouth closed "Sorry, almost let that slip.. I better go, do you need anything else?"

"Oh some strawberries… and heavy cream, and if we don't have any powdered sugar get some of that… hmm and I really want steak for dinner ill have Christian cook it. And some potato salad.. oh man now I'm starving!" I give her a pleading look and all she can do is smile big.

"Ill be back as soon as I can" she smiles and heads for the door.

"Get enough for yourself and Taylor too Gail" I yell after her.

"Okay my dear"

I walk over to the refrigerator and bend down to grab a bottle of water when an odd tightening feeling runs through my lower abdomen from my lower back.

"owww" I groan out. I slowly stand up bracing myself on the counter when I feel it again. "I'm only 8 months" I murmur to myself.

"Ana dear are you okay?" Gail asks walking into the kitchen fear written all over her face.


End file.
